Night of the Batmen!
Summary * TEASER: Batman and The Vigilante have a showdown against some gangsters, and Vigilante sings throughout the fight. * MAIN PLOT: Batman is hurt after helping Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter prevent Kanjar Ro from destroying a planet and hospitalized. Aquaman reveals Batman's condition in his new memoir. Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, and Plastic Man wear his costume and go to protect Gotham City from criminals like Deadshot, Cavalier, Babyface, Killer Moth, Sportsmaster, Fun Haus, Penguin, Bane, Blockbuster, Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc, and Catwoman who are on a crime wave after hearing Batman is out. When Joker ends up taking the four of them down, Batman must evade the care of Martian Manhunter to stop Joker's plot. Bane is a Major plot twist when he destroys Batman in a fight, and kills him. Appearing in "Night of the Batmen!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Vigilante (First appearance) Villains: * Gangsters * Bane (In a photograph only) * Joker * Killer Croc (In a photograph only) (First appearance) * Penguin (In a photograph only) * Riddler (In a photograph only) * Scarecrow (In a photograph only) * Two-Face (In a photograph only) MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Justice League International ** Aquaman ** Batman ** Captain Marvel ** Green Arrow ** Martian Manhunter ** Plastic Man Villains: * Babyface * Bane * Blockbuster * Catwoman * Cavalier * Deadshot (First appearance) * Fun Haus * Joker * Gaggy (First appearance) * Kanjar Ro * Killer Croc (First full appearance) * Killer Moth * Lex Luthor (mentioned only) (First appearance chronologically) * Penguin * Shaggy Man (mentioned only) * Solomon Grundy * Sportsmaster Other Characters: * Batgirl (mentioned only) * Batmen of the Multiverse ** Batman (The Brave and the Bold) ** Batman (The Batman) ** Batman (Adam West) ** Batman (Batman & Robin) ** Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) ** Captain Leatherwing ** Bat Vampire ** Solar Batman ** Batman of 800,000 A.D. ** Batman of Zur En Arrh ** Batman (Bat-Manga) ** Nighthawk ** Batman (Scooby-Doo) ** Bat-Hulk ** Batman (Superfriends) ** Batman (Beyond) ** Batman (Timmverse) * Nightwing (mentioned only) * Vicki Vale (On a TV or computer screen) Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** Gotham City * Watchtower (Earth Orbit) Items: * Batarang * Joke-In-A-Box * Trick Arrows * Batsignal * Trick Umbrella Vehicles: * Batmobile * Penguin's Submarine Synopsis Batman takes on a gang of criminals in the streets of Gotham, while the Prairie Paladin known as Vigilante provides a musical serenade and takes out a sniper. The last crook holds a boy hostage, but Batman only surrenders long enough to get the drop on the criminal with a Batarang. Batman then leaves the boy with the Batarang as a souvenir and drives off into the sunset. Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, and Aquaman are taking on an army of alien battlebots under the command of Kanjar Ro. Things look grim until Batman arrives and disables the robots. The heroes are unable to penetrate the villain’s force field, but Martian Manhunter reveals he is disguised as one of the pirates and drops the field. While the heroes take out Kanjar and the remaining pirates, Batman pilots an energy cannon on overload into atmosphere. It detonates and the blast sends Batman hurtling back down to the planet. Later, Batman wakes up in the Justice League satellite infirmary and the heroes explain that he’ll be out of commission for a few weeks, and Martian Manhunter will supervise his healing. Batman insists that if Gotham’s underworld learns that he’s incapacitated, they’ll go on a rampage. The heroes assure him that they haven’t said anything... just as Plastic Man calls to say he read about Batman’s injuries in Aquaman’s recent memoirs. Batman insists that no one can replace him and Gotham needs a Caped Crusader. Martian Manhunter escorts the other heroes out, and they go their separate ways... and each decide to provide Gotham with a Batman. Criminal appear at the streets of Gotham and Deadshot provides cover fire. Green Arrow, disguised as Batman confronts the hero but soon discovers that he’s not as proficient with Batarangs as Batman. Fortunately, Green Arrow has brought a bow and arrows and disarms Deadshot. Cavalier arrives to attack and Green Arrow defeats him as well, but a horde of another villains attack and Green Arrow wonders how Batman does it alone. Martian Manhunter tends to Batman’ injuries and gives him a crossword puzzle to keep his mind occupied. In Gotham Harbor, Aquaman disguises himself as Batman and intercepts Penguin as he robs a cruise ship. Penguin escapes by sea in a submarine but reveals that it is amphibious and pilot it into the streets. Aquaman wonders how Batman does it alone. Batman tries to get out of bed so Martian Manhunter gives him a sedative. However, once the Martian leaves, Batman reveals that he replaced the sedative with a harmless placebo. A quartet of super-strong villains drop a gold-plated statue of Justice on the citizens of Gotham, but Captain Marvel disguised as Batman catches it. The villains gang up on him and Captain Marvel wonders how Batman does it alone. Plastic Man vows to help Batman protect the city and uses his abilities to transform into the appearance of batman. He goes to Gotham Zoo where he finds Catwoman releasing tigers. She soon realizes who Plastic Man really is, and he manages to lock her up in a cage. She starts to flirt with him, but Plastic Man is distracted when he and the other heroes hear an explosion in the park. They go to investigate, run into each other, and realize they all had the same idea. As they argue, Joker arrives and blasts them all unconscious, having realized there were fake Batmen in Gotham. Batman tries to get to the transporter, but Martian Manhunter intercepts him, returns him to the infirmary, and gives him a sedative. However, Batman has taken preparations this time and replaced the sedative vial with a fake. He then uses a remote to activate the servo-arms in the infirmary. The four heroes wake up and discover that Joker has trapped them in giant heating elements. He explains that he’s stolen parts throughout Gotham to make a giant Joker jack-in-the-box flying battle machine. The villain activates it and prepares to travel to cities across the country to spread terror. Working together, Plastic Man and Green Arrow free themselves and the others, and they battle Joker’s henchmen. Joker prepares to fire a bazooka at them, but Batman arrives... wearing an exo-skeleton made up of the servo-arms from the infirmary. He disables Joker’s control console with a single Batarang. As the machine crashes to Earth, Joker and his henchmen drop to the ground, but the heroes follow and subdue them. Afterward, the heroes stand in awe of Batman defeating his nemesis and saving Gotham with a single Batarang. Joker asks for help and tries to use an electro-buzzer on Batman, but the hero easily channels the shock back to the villain using his exo-skeleton. Batman thanks his fellow heroes for their help and explains he used a dummy to fool Martian Manhunter. As Batman informs his allies that there is only one Batman for Gotham, a wormhole opens up and the Batmen from different time periods arrive to lend a hand. Batman agrees to accept the extra help for one night. Trivia * This episode was adapted from a story in the companion Batman: The Brave and the Bold comic book published by DC's all-ages imprint Johnny DC. Also, character designs from The New Batman Adventures, Batman Beyond, and The Batman (among others) appear at the end of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three